


Я могла бы уйти с тобой

by Anonymous



Series: Волчеягодник на хаори [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирио принимает решение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я могла бы уйти с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан на Битву Фракций на diary.ru для Фракции Нулевого отряда

Семь шагов от двери в комнату Кирио Хиери преодолела, крадучись, почти беззвучно. Горячим дыханием колыхнуло волосы, когда она тявкнула прямо в ухо и рассмеялась:

— Испугались, капитан?

Кирио многозначительно улыбнулась в ответ, не соглашаясь и не отрицая, и откинулась на спинку стула. Как можно расстраивать признанием, что озорство не удалось? Ведь могло, если бы минутой ранее по коридору не простучали дробью острые пятки, а двумя — не прозвучало приглушенное, но оттого не менее задорное офицерское «…ой …чи …ант!». Если бы Хиери не была стихией, скрыть которую тонкие стены были не в силах.

За это время можно было бы успеть спрятать что угодно, хоть нашинкованного аккуратной соломкой Меноса в ящик стола утрамбовать. Но Кирио скрывать было нечего: слова не шли к ней, только чистый лист на столе дразнил пустотой. Хиери мазнула по нему взглядом и тут же припечатала сверху пухлой папкой с документами.

Тайна Кирио хранила себя сама, не выходя наружу ни словом, ни знаком, ни единым материальным подтверждением. Не давала сосредоточиться. Превращала голову в глиняный чайничек, где плавали редкие спитые чаинки путающихся невнятных мыслей. 

Кирио прищурилась, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл того, что уже некоторое время рассказывала Хиери. Подробности очередного задания: вот лицо исказилось в безобразной гримасе, изображающей разъяренного пустого, а вот взмах руки в опасной близости от глаз — незадачливый офицер переусердствовал от неопытности и плюхнулся на задницу. Но, кажется, неспособность скрывать свои замыслы оказалась заразной, или даже актерскому мастерству Кирио был предел, потому что Хиери вдруг нахмурилась, замолчала и опустилась на колени у ее стула.

— Тяжелый день был, да?

— Очень.

Кирио невпопад покачала головой и бережно, затекшими от неподвижности пальцами, отвела с глаз Хиери вечно выбивающуюся светлую прядку. Та вздохнула и уткнулась лбом в ее бок. Царапнула ногтями отворот хаори, глухо спросила:

— Можно?

— Что ж ты все время спрашиваешь, — одними губами произнесла Кирио, склоняясь ниже, так, чтобы Хиери было удобно массировать ей затылок и выпутывать из волос заколки.

— Я так устала. Очень тяжелый день. И вечер тоже.

Самый страшный за всю жизнь. Последний.

Хиери никогда не была терпеливой, а если и станет когда-нибудь, это оценят другие, уже не Кирио. 

Настойчивые пальцы, пробирающиеся за пазуху и жадная истома, солнечной мутью плещущаяся в глазах — вот и все, что осталось.

Опуститься на пол, оказаться рядом, на равных, не обманывать ожиданий, не отказывать ей. Не отказывать себе.

Хиери трясло едва заметной дрожью предвкушения, даже концы ее задорных хвостиков подергивались. Кирио подалась ближе и стянула красные резинки. Встрепала жесткие соломенные волосы, еще слегка влажные после ванны, вдохнула травяной запах шампуня и свежий аромат самой Хиери. Приникла к шее, провела губами по часто бьющейся жилке, ниже, пока не уткнулась в ключицу, вырывая первый самый сладкий вздох. Потянулась выше, не открывая глаз — не время смотреть, время чувствовать. Коснулась обветренных губ легчайшим из поцелуев, в бессильном исступлении потерлась своими от уголка к уголку. И шепотом, чтобы сам голос не предал, обронила полные вяжущей горечи слова:

— Девочка моя сладкая…

***

Как бы Хиери ни бодрилась, усталость взяла свое: ее пришлось буквально затаскивать на диван и укладывать. Уснула она тут же, против обыкновения не разметавшись, а свернувшись калачиком. Со сжавшимся сердцем Кирио подоткнула одеяло, невесомо провела кончиками пальцев по россыпи веснушек и сполохам пламени спутанных прядей волос.

Хиери была чистым огнем, никакая грязь к нему не липла. Злые толки и пересуды не приживались в Двенадцатом отряде и за его пределами. Что с того, если уставший лейтенант переночует у своего капитана? Обычное дело. Любого спроси — не найдет ничего предосудительного. Что с того, если тянется к ней постоянно? Специфика работы отрядов. Что с того, если на лейтенантской попойке вырвется лишнее признание? Так кто же не любит капитана Хикифуне? Она душечка и красавица, а уж если за меч возьмется, так вообще загляденье одно. Все к лучшему.

Эти слова Кирио твердила про себя, словно молитву. Чтобы оторваться от Хиери и уйти. Чтобы одеревеневшими руками натянуть на себя простую форму, из привычного оставив только хитрыми складками собранный пояс — время капитанского хаори ушло. Чтобы потянуть завязки папки с отчетами и довести до конца оставшиеся дела — дело чести для настоящего ученого содержать документацию в идеальном порядке. Чтобы, написав последнее обращение «Совету 46», в очередной тягуче-болезненный раз уставиться на чистый лист.

Как сказать обо всем, пусть трусливо, не в глаза, а скупыми строчками письма? Как — о таком — не сказать?

Кирио предпочла бы не выбирать ни один из вариантов: оба хуже. Она тянула до последнего, чтобы не думать о том, как Хиери, ее девочка-пожар, отреагирует.

Она промолчала, когда ее занпакто впервые на миг исчез. Лучшая часть ее души, принявшая женский облик. Кирио звала снова и снова, но та прятала лицо и ни слова не произнесла в ответ, только подходила сзади, укладывала подбородок на плечо и обнимала до хруста в ребрах. 

Словно готовилась угаснуть.

А потом пришел монах с безумными глазами, круглыми и выпуклыми, словно бусины его четок, со знаком Королевской Стражи на хаори. Тот, кто дал имя всему. Он глядел на Кирио так, будто успел похоронить весь мир, а ее трагедии — детский лепет. Говорил, что страх ее пуст, что так боится бабочка, не решающаяся пробить кокон и взлететь. Передал приглашение от Короля Душ и сказал выбирать: бродить в темноте или прозреть. Кирио вскрыла конверт только когда он ушел.

Подшучивать над подданными — вот развлечение, достойное королей. Послание не сулило Кирио великой силы и не льстило признанием ее таланта. Всего несколько слов на хрустящей бумаге: «душа той, кого ты любишь, покинет этот мир». И дата — резолюцией и приговором. 

Письмо исчезло во вспышке огненного кидо, и сама Кирио словно сгорела вместе с ним. Только от воплей Хиери, призывавшей капитана Унохану и весь четвертый отряд для верности немедленно явиться и спасти, удалось очнуться. И взглянуть на нее другими глазами.

Юная, сильная и взрывная. Хиери была достойна лучшей участи. Капитана, который сможет защитить, которого не подведет собственный занпакто, которого в бою не одолеет страх — не за себя, за нее. И любви, не способной принести горе, не унижающей жалостью, не считающей дни.

Все, что Кирио могла сделать, — уберечь Хиери молчанием.

Тихо скрипнуло окно. Кирио вздрогнула и встретилась взглядом с ночной гостьей. Всегда полная оптимизма глава клана Шиба смотрела на нее с сочувствием и пониманием. Словно знала.

Стало тошно, но это придало решительности. Кирио взглянула на лист бумаги перед собой — ни единого слова не написала, только бездумно вывела ветку павловнии с фиолетовыми колокольчиками цветков. Смяла рисунок, позволила себе слабость обернуться назад, где светлым пятном виднелась макушка Хиери.

И прощения за то, что могла остаться, не попросила, только шагнула вперед.

Уже возле монструозной пушки, созданной, чтобы отправлять в Измерение Короля, Кирио осознала, что все это время сжимала в кулаке истерзанный лист бумаги. Шиба не прокомментировала ее нерасторопность, лишь спросила:

— Отдать ей?

— Не нужно.

Она не забрала с собой больше ничего.

***

Кирио так и не смогла заставить себя забыть о назначенном дне, не следить, не ждать. Увидев, как Вайзарды в гигаях Урахары Киске ушли в мир живых, она захохотала. 

От голоса ее содрогнулись небеса.


End file.
